Time of Death
( Amidst the excitement, one Lodger stands. He [ Hen ] is not giddy like the others. In fact, he barely notices the buffet of sugary desserts. For him, time seems to all but stand still as his disbelieving eyes take in the mangled remains of what used to be two individual carriages. He lurches forward with determination and pries apart each door, carrying the drivers onto the Society's steps. No pulse. Heads wounded beyond recognition. His fingers curl around his dominant hand and he pushes his weight onto the driver's chest, just below the sternum. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11,12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 Still nothing, and his friend is dying with him. Where is help with you need it? ) ( She [ Jasper ] was watching him from the shadows, wondering why the others weren't helping. The humans were clearly not functional and required some sort of maintenance. She entered the porch area, kneeling down beside the doctor. Somehow, hitting these people seemed to help. She studied him, curling her own fingers around her hand, pumping powerfully as she listened to him count. ) ( He holds his fingers to the men's necks and scowls. ) Hen: No no no! Again! ( He begins the cycle, starting over with 1 ) ( She follows his lead, checking the pulse. ) Jasper: Still nothing! Hen: again! Jasper: I don't feel anything moving! Hen: No! I won't accept that! Again! ( After their 5th set, she sits up. ) Jasper: Call it! Hen: I am NOT going to let them die! Again! Jasper: NO. ( Jasper bellows, her voice echoing from every corner of the square. ) Hen: Then move out of the way! I'll revive them myself! ( She grabs Hen squarely by the shoulders and lifts him. ) Jasper: The humans are getting cold. They're GONE! Hen: What do you know of death? You're not even human! Jasper: I've lost a lot comrades. You HUMANS were amongst the casualties! I was responsible for killing thousands of people across the galaxy! If you don't think I know what guilt looks like, then I suggest you look a little harder. ( She drops him. ) Hen: This isn't a pity party! This is a collision! People's lives! ( She sits on the banister. ) Jasper: Ohh don't give me that! ( She approaches the victims. ) Look at the contusions. The moment those carriages collided, they were squashed like bugs. You did what you were ordered to, but it's over now. You don't have to pretend anymore, so call it. Hen: ( He looks to the clock across the street, before turning to the men, weakly. ) Time of death: 12: 09 P.M Send for the morgue, I'll conduct the autopsy there. Catt Hatter : *Catt gingerly walked up to the strained doctor, her head was bare and her arms held two unbroken organ jars.* Um... Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): ( Hen looks up at Catt, his eyes brightening when they spot the jars. ) How did you? I...( He takes the jars, examining them. ) Still cool. No decay. Viable. ( He turns to Jasper. ) Jasper, can you run these over? Jasper Jekyll: ( She grabs the jars. ) I'm on it! ( In a flash of light, Jasper's arms become cold and blue- much resembling ice. She tucks the jars safely away and bolts towards the direction of the hospital, her powerful legs Catt Hatter: I... I w-as here just a-fter the cr-ash and figured they were important. I've got more in my h-att, I'll go get them! *She ran off, climbing into her hatt and bringing back more jars two at a time until there were none left. A total of 13 jars were still intact.* Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): Oh thank God! You're a real Saint! ( He passes each batch of jars to Jasper until they all are delivered. His expression saddens when he looks down at the victims ) I have to get these two to the morgue before decomposition disguises their manner of death. ( He looks up at Catt with a wistful smile, his eyes twinkling. ) I can't begin to express the sheer gratitude I feel, but thank you. You've saved so many more lives then we may ever know. Catt Hatter: I'm hardly a saint. *Catt mumbled, looking at the ground as she went for the last batch.* Sorry I couldn't help them, *she said, looking blankly at the broken remains. She wondered if they had family waiting for them at home, or parents that were looking forward to seeing them on the holidays. She met his twinkling eyes with both of her blue ones as he thanked her. She nodded,* There were only thirteen jars though.*Catt said without stammering.* There should have been more to make it to their destinations. Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ): You're right, there should have been more. Thirteen jars is not the full amount. However, thirteen jars survived a horrific accident. ( He looks down at the bodies and sighs. ) It's... too late for them.... It was always too late. ( He looks back up at Catt. ) But not for the people you saved today. These people were dying and you gave them back their lives, and that has nothing to do with the number of jars you recovered. Regardless of what happened today, they will survive because of you. That is something you can always carry with you- the knowledge that, if not a saint, then you are certainly a hero! Catt Hatter: *An unseen weight kept Catt's voice low and she sighed.* If you say so. *She walked over and picked up her hatt. With recent events weighing on her mind, she had completely failed to notice that her eyes and speech were functioning normally. No lazy eye, and no stammering. She turned to go inside as distant sirens heralded the coming of the authorities.* Hyde without a Jekyll: *inside she sees the girl peering out the window watching the less...socially acceptable lodgers flood in.* Obtained From Role-playing page for pg.57! Category:Main Plot Category:It's Raining Ice Cream and Body Parts